


Lazy Mornings

by midnightninja14



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightninja14/pseuds/midnightninja14
Summary: You and Calderon spend a sweet morning together.
Relationships: Calderon Lynch/Traveler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, finally some soft smut for the dear Captain! I tried to make it vague so you could imagine any Traveler, regardless of gender! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

You loved him.

You never thought you would be able to have something like this. Never thought you would be able to wake up, warm and safe, in the strong arms of a person who loved you for you, and whom you loved back equally.

But here you were, able to wake up in Calderon’s strong arms and bask in the heat emanating from his body, able to admire the strength in his muscles, able to run your fingers through his soft and disheveled blond hair, able to stare lovingly at him and caress his cheek, able to see those beautiful blue eyes stare back at you with affection, and able to kiss his lips because he was _yours_.

And that morning, you woke with the urge to feel connected to him, to show him how much you _loved_ him.

“Cal…” you whimpered, your hands twitching where they lay on his chest. Your cheeks burned at the intense fire in his gaze as he took in the sight of you riding his cock, his calloused fingers squeezing into your hips like an anchor. 

The soft way he murmured your name sent a shiver down your spine, and you swallowed down another moan that threatened to escape you. You continued rolling your hips, a leisurely pace that had heat building steadily inside the both of you. You weren’t sure if you felt heady off the desire thrumming in your veins or the love burning in his eyes, but it made a smile slowly grace your lips, and something in his eyes seemed to soften even more at the sight. 

“Look at you… Do you have any idea how amazing you look?” he said breathlessly, another groan slipping past his lips following another roll of your hips. You wrapped your arms around Calderon’s neck when he sat up a bit, one of his strong hands sliding up your body, caressing the line of your waist gently, like you were something precious. The way his eyes slowly roved over your body, almost like he couldn’t believe you were real, had your heart hammering in your chest. His hand moved up to cradle your cheek, the simple loving touch making your hips stutter in their rhythm. His lips were soft, insistent as he surged up to kiss you, the passion behind it making you moan eagerly against his lips. 

You wondered if you could lose yourself in the feeling of being filled so completely by him, by the warmth building in your core with each thrust, touch, and kiss. Your skin felt hot to the touch due to the pleasure simmering to a boil within your body, and you couldn’t help the way you reflexively clenched around Calderon’s cock as he continued to kiss you. He groaned against your lips, nipping at your lower lip before he pulled away, meeting your gaze again as he tightened his arms around your waist. 

“...Let me.” The Captain flipped your positions seamlessly, and you found yourself collapsing against the mattress, staring up at him. 

“Calderon…” His name left your lips in a breathy sigh, and you arched up with a gasp, your legs wrapping around his waist and your fingers digging into the sheets as he slowly thrust into you, building up to a steady but slow pace as he made love to you. One of his hands pressed down into the mattress for purchase while the other roamed over your body, his skilled fingers ghosting across your skin, moving up to massage and play with your chest. Calderon leaned down, his lips kissing a path up from your chest and to your neck, nibbling and sucking at the skin. Your ears burned hearing his low moans and grunts of pleasure so close, and you trembled each time he’d let out a heated groan of your name. Every place he touched you felt as though it was on fire, as though the trails of his kisses and his fingertips left pinpricks of warmth in their wake.

Your fingers played with the soft hair at his nape, and you hugged him closer as he continued to tease kisses along the column of your neck. Another thrust of his hips had you squeezing around him tighter, a quiet mewl of pleasure pulled from your lips at the sensation, and he suddenly chuckled softly against your neck, his breath tickling your skin and making you shiver. 

“W-what…?” you asked, swallowing down another moan that threatened to spill from your lips at another deep thrust. 

“Nothing, just…” Calderon shook his head a little, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like “adorable” under his breath before he continued, “...The sounds you make. Driving me a little crazy.” 

He stopped and leaned back so he could see you properly, a soft smile on his face that made a bubbly feeling of warmth flutter in your chest. You couldn’t help but stare, taking in the sight of him smiling like that at you with an attractive flush to his cheeks, his soft blond hair disheveled with errant locks falling over his forehead, his blue eyes like seas filled with adoration for you. Your gaze dipped lower, appreciating the sight of his body: the sheen of perspiration on his skin, his large muscles flexing as he moved, his pecs and abs drawing your attention with each breath he took. You slipped your hands down from their perch around his shoulders, settling them on his stomach. One of your hands moved, fingers drawing a line up from his stomach, tracing along his abs and moving steadily up until your hand settled over his heart, like you were trying to map your way to it. 

As if you needed a map to Cal’s heart, when your love for him always led you to it with ease. 

Calderon’s gaze hadn’t left your body while you had been busy appreciating his, and his roaming gaze finally settled back on your face, the look in his eyes taking your breath away. He reached his hand towards you, and he grazed his knuckles along your cheekbone. “Beautiful…” 

The sheer sincerity in his tone, coupled with the unguarded way he was staring down at you, set your cheeks aflame, and if they hadn’t already been painted red they _definitely_ were now. You smiled at him, still a little shy, but you couldn’t deny the way your heart was absolutely overflowing with love for the man making love to you. 

Your hand moved from his chest to stretch out towards him, and he leaned down to meet you, his eyes going half-lidded when you gently cradled his cheek. “...I love you.”

He put his hand over yours, shifting his head so he could press a fond kiss into your palm. “...I love you, too.”

You beamed up at him, before slipping your arms back up and wrapping them around his neck, tugging him closer to you so you could kiss him. The gentle glide of his lips melding against yours turned more insistent, an intoxicating mixture of passion and love, and a shudder ran through you at the sudden flash of desire that ran through you at the feeling, liquid heat seeming to pool within you.

Unconsciously, your hips squirmed and you clenched down a bit around his cock, causing Calderon to groan into the kiss, pulling away to look at you, sheer _want_ burning in his gaze. 

“...Come on, _Captain_ ,” you teased, a smile still on your face. “...I want to feel you.”

“Watch it, stowaway,” Calderon warned with no real heat behind it. Not _dangerous_ heat now, anyway. 

You laughed at the old nickname, your laughter breaking off into a keening moan as he started rolling his hips again, his hard cock driving into you so deeply you swore you could see stars. You caught the hint of a smug smirk on his face, and you wanted to sass him, but your lust-addled mind struggled to find any words. You lost yourself in him instead, in the feeling of his thick cock filling you _perfectly,_ in the feeling of being surrounded by him. 

His steady rhythm had desire slowly building within you, igniting a flame that burned brighter and _hotter_ with each thrust of his hips. The sound of your heavy panting, the gasps and moans that escaped both of you, the slap of skin against skin, the creaking of the mattress beneath you, it all combined into a symphony that echoed in your ears. The heat emanating from his body coupled with the pleasure setting you ablaze inside practically made you feel dizzy, and you clutched him tighter, your fingers digging into the strong muscles of his back. Your eyes found his face again, the determined set to his expression, the blush that had bloomed high on his cheeks, the beads of sweat gathered at his brow. Struck by the sudden urge, you slipped one of your hands back to his face, wiping away the sweat before cupping his cheek. 

“ _Ah_! C-Cal…” you moaned at another strong jerk of his hips, his name leaving your lips in a needy little sigh. He groaned out your name in response, a bit of a desperate growl, before he leaned back down to crash his lips against yours, swallowing down your noises and muffling his own. Your hands moved to tangle your fingers in his silky hair, eagerly kissing him back as his hips moved faster, pleasure building in you like a cup set to overflow. Little whimpers and gasps of his name punctuated the noise in the room in between your kisses, and you dug your heels into his lower back, your toes curling as the heat burning low in your belly soon reached its crest. 

You broke apart from his lips with a loud cry, arching back into the pillows as your body went taut, your vision momentarily going white. Calderon was quick to follow after you into the sea of bliss, the feeling of your warm heat clenching around his cock making his hips stutter into yours after a few more erratic thrusts into you. Finally, you both relaxed, and you collapsed back into the mattress while Cal draped his large body over yours, careful not to crush you while he hid his face in the crook of your neck. You both lay there panting, trying to catch your breaths, and your fingers idly played with his hair. 

“Well,” you breathed out, a smile growing on your lips. “...Good morning. Definitely a good way to start the day, right?”

Calderon started chuckling then, leaning back up to shake his head at you, gracing you with the sight of his relaxed and light expression. You loved seeing him smile like this; it only made you fall in love even more. Maybe seeing something in your expression, Cal’s eyes went soft, and he disentangled from you, lying back beside you and wrapping his arms around you to bring you to his chest. He pressed a loving kiss into your hair, and you could still hear the amusement in his voice as he murmured, “...Yes, it was. Good morning to you too, stowaway.” 

“I’m _hardly_ a stowaway now!”

“You’ll always be a stowaway to me.” Calderon only hugged you closer, and while he didn’t voice the thought, he couldn’t help but think about how you were basically a stowaway in his heart. Though now, of course, his heart was open and willingly yours, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
